There Is No Me Without You Olivia
by zeusfluff
Summary: “There is no me without you Olivia.” Peter’s words to Olivia as he kneels down on one knee and asks her to marry him. Every P/O lover’s dream! First in the “Reality” series. Complete!
1. There Is No Me Without You Olivia

**There Is No Me Without You Olivia**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. I don't own anyone or anything as of this moment. I also don't own the lyrics to the song: Meet Me Half Way. By Kenny Loggins. That belongs to him. Summary: "There is no me without you Olivia." Peter's words to Olivia as he kneels down on one knee and asks her to marry him. Every P/O lover's dream! Date Started: 12/30/09. Date Finished: 1/1/10. Hope you will enjoy the first chapter of this story. First in the "Reality" series. Thanks!

* * *

June 12th, 2010 8:35 a.m.

My phone rang off to the side of my bed somewhere. I had been having the most wonderful dream. Peter being the center of it. For five months Peter and I have been testing the boundaries of our relationship. We spent too many candle-lit dinners to count on one hand, and it wasn't a bad thing either. I smiled at the caller id on my phone. _Peter. _I cleared my throat and answered it.

"Morning Peter. You know I was just having a dream about you..."

I heard a slight chuckle from the other end of the line. Peter seemed to be in a very good mood, more so than usual. His voice on the other end was soothing to my soul, and I welcomed it with every ounce in my body.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me Liv? We can talk over a breakfast of omelets with green onions and diced peppers in them, strong coffee and some strawberries and whipped cream. After breakfast, I have a surprise for you..."

_A surprise? For me? _A smile spread across my face and never left it as I hung up the phone with Peter. I'd be to his house in less than twenty-five minutes. I could practically smell those omelets now. Mmm. Maybe some sausage and eggs and bacon to go on the side? Good heavens I was hungry! I quickly set my phone down on the bed and went over to the closet to find just what I wanted to wear this morning. Opening it, the fumbled through the contents, letting my mood decide what best to wear. I decided on a simple pair of gray slacks that I normally wore for work, and a white blouse. Though these were my work clothes and it was Saturday, I wanted to look nice for the occasion knowing full well that Peter would have candles lit no matter what kind of meal it was. Just to make it a little more romantic. I laughed at the thought and got dressed as quickly as I could. I ran a brush through my hair and gathered my keys from the table by the front door. Once I was in the car, I turned the radio on, trying to find something _wonderful _to listen to. A song came on that I hadn't heard in ages suddenly, and all it reminded me of, was Peter and I. Which fit perfectly.

'_In a lifetime made of memories, I believe in destiny. Every moment returns again in time, when I've got the future on my mind know that you'll be the only one, meet me half way, across the sky. I'm where the world belongs to only you and I. Meet me half way, across the sky. Make this a new beginning of another life. In a lifetime, there is only love, reaching for the lonely one. We are stronger when we are given love, when we put emotions on the line; know that we are the timeless ones. Meet me half way across the sky. I'm where the world belongs to only you and I, meet me half way across the sky...'_

I smiled as the song reached the end just as I reached Peter's house. I had a good feeling about today that something good was going to happen amidst all that's gone on in the past five months. I shut the car off and exited the car, making my way towards the house. Before I could even knock on the front door, it opened to reveal Peter who was dressed in a white polo with a green vest over the top and dark pants with a belt. _Well, someone dressed for the occasion. _I felt very generous this morning, so I leaned in and pulled Peter in for a kiss. When we pulled away and went inside, Peter's eyes seemed to be dancing with excitement.

"Well good morning to you too beautiful. Mmm... Did you use that strawberry mouthwash again? Cause you taste good..."

I playfully gave Peter's arm a good smacking just for good measure. I looked around for Walter wondering where he might be, but maybe that was best to be left alone for now. As we entered the kitchen, my nostrils were hit with an aroma of so many good things to eat. My eyes widened as I saw a big stack of pancakes, plate of bacon, a few omelets, sausage and various other assortments of breakfast foods including some fresh fruit. I took a seat at the kitchen table and waited as Peter served me my breakfast. I began to protest.

"You know Peter; I could've gotten my own breakfast. You didn't have to do this for me..."

Peter's smile only grew more as he finished placing my plate in front of me with an omelet, three sausage links, two pieces of bacon, and a handful of strawberries my favorites kind of fruit. We ate in silence, giving each other playful glances back and forth before we were finished. Peter, being a good host, asked if I wanted more.

"Would you like some more Liv? Because if you do, there is still plenty..."

I shook my head no and waited for a moment to see who would make the next move. I looked at Peter semi-confused as he came over to my side of the table suddenly. Curious, I asked what he was doing.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

He only smiled more at me, and getting down on one knee he pulled a ring box from his pants pocket. Opening it, he gave me his answer.

"Olivia Dunham, would you do the honor of becoming my wife? Because honestly, there is no me without you Olivia. I would rather spend my life with you than any other woman on this planet. So, will you marry me?"

I was speechless. _He'd actually asked me to marry him! _I took a drink of water or two before answering him. I nodded my head slowly, tears ready to come down the floodgates.

"Yes... I will..."

With my answer, he quickly slipped the ring over my ring finger on my right hand. _Wow, it was beautiful. He must have spent a fortune on this ring! _For good measure, he kissed my hand. After he was done doing that, he pulled me up from the table and got behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he kissed it. I welcomed it with all my being.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what'd you think? Some very good P/O benchiness here? Let me know what you think and I shall post more to your heart's content! Thanks!


	2. Moving Day

**Chapter 2: Moving Day**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. If I did Olivia and Peter would be married by now and having their first baby. The only thing I own: Olivia's engagement ring. Date Started: 1/1/10. Date Finished: 1/2/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

June 17th, 2010 5:30 p.m.

Moving things from my apartment to Peter and Walter's house was time consuming, but well worth it. As we finally got the last box into the house and set it down on the hallway floor, I looked around at all the boxes that I had marked for which rooms they'd go in. As I was looking through one of my boxes, I felt Peter's arms snake around my waist protectively. I felt his warm breath against my left ear. I swatted at Peter's head playfully and giggled a little as he bit my ear in a loving but yet sexual gesture.

"...That is a preview of tonight's dessert. Hope you're hungry. I meant the steaks that I'm cooking..."

I only looked over my shoulder and into Peter's eyes. I burst out laughing. _I knew exactly what my future husband was thinking. He was going to get a surprise himself later. _Walter came down the stairs as he heard the both of us laughing.

"You two love birds getting it on already? Wouldn't you like to go somewhere more private for that? Hmm?"

Peter and I broke out of our embrace and stared at Walter. _Boy did he know how to really ruin the mood. _I sighed, maybe after dinner I would get my mood back. I gave Peter a knowing look telling him with my eyes: _'We'll continue this later'. _I snaked my left hand into his and walked into the kitchen with him. I let go of him and took a fry pan out of the cupboard. I then took some cooking spray from the cupboard up above my head, taking the cap off and spraying a generous amount into the pan. The steaks, already sitting out because they had been defrosting all day long, I put the biggest one in the pan first. Turning the burner under the pan on to medium and let it cook slowly. Peter once more snaked his arms around my waist. I was distracted though, and could only think of cooking the food.

"You know Liv, I've been thinking about the future for the past two days. I cannot wait to start a family with you."

I smiled to myself. _Oh there would be plenty of time for that. _Walter must be pushing this on us. He'd just have to wait. We still had a wedding to plan. I took a pair of tongs and turned it over, making sure it was brown. Peter distracted me by taking the tongs out of my hands.

"Hey! You know you cooked dinner last night, I think you deserve some of my cooking thank you very much."

Walter stepped between the two of us. He knew what was coming. I sighed frustrated. Why were we arguing over something as stupid as cooking dinner?

"Now son, agent Dunham. A lovers' quarrel isn't the way to solve this problem. The two of you should work this out."

I sighed, for once Walter was right. I gave Peter an apologetic look and let him put the second steak onto the frying pan. We couldn't always do it our way all the time. We worked as a team now.  
"I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just, you've been doing so much for me already, and it's my turn to cook for you. We take turns with this from now on okay?"

Peter liked the idea of cooking for me all the time better than the alternative I had just given him. He finally conceded and nodded his head in agreement. We both had to work together on this. He kissed the back of my neck and apologized.

"I'm sorry too... I guess it's just all the stress of moving all your stuff into the house. Well, we'll have a nice dinner tonight and finish unpacking those pesky boxes tomorrow okay?"

I nodded my head and finished cooking the first steak. Bringing a plate down from the cupboard, I placed the hot steak onto it. I guess we could have put these on the barbeque too. Now we've just made the house really hot... We had no air conditioning in the house so we had all the fans going.

* * *

10:30 p.m.

It was too hot to do anything but lie in bed. Peter and I had been playing footsy with each other all throughout dinner. Peter had pulled the sheets over him and I both. I shoved them off though, because it was making me uncomfortable. Too hot for that... He looked over at me with a pout on his face and a puppy-dog look. He was begging me, but it honestly was just too damn hot for sex.

"Of all nights Peter, you chose _the _hottest night in the history of Boston for a little sex? How about we just stick to making out. It's just too damn hot for everything else... And why do you need to cover us with the sheets? It's too hot for that..."

Peter pulled me in for a kiss. Either the temperature was rising in here or it was me because I felt like I was on fire... Peter wasn't helping the situation either...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Too hot for you guys? I used the 'it's too hot' scenario because I'm not ready to go where I was going to go yet... It's a little too soon for that for me... Hope you enjoyed... Hit the green reply button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think! Thanks!


	3. Trouble from the Past

**Chapter 3: Trouble from the Past**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. If I did Olivia and Peter would be married by now and having their first baby already... That won't come until later my friends... The only thing I do own though: Olivia's engagement ring... A/N: Get ready for a twist you didn't see coming, and in a very unconventional way too, in a very Fringy way... Date Started: 1/2/10. Date Finished: 1/3/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

June 25th, 2010 7:35 p.m. EST

After a light dinner of Penne pasta in olive oil and some lean turkey meat, Peter and I had decided to take a walk in the park. Walter had insisted that he come with us. He claimed that he wanted to talk plans about the wedding, but instead settled on badgering us on grandchildren. Peter and I were getting annoyed that he was asking this for the ten-thousandth time tonight the same question.

"When am I going to see grandchildren from the two of you?"

I looked down at myself, self-consciously. Walter had to know, our children would come later... But little did I know, one would come much sooner than I had expected... But not from the man I loved... Peter turned to Walter, an annoyed laugh escaping his lips.

"Walter! Really? That's the ten thousandth time you've asked Olivia and me that tonight! Don't you think you're jumping the gun just a tad bit? Olivia and I are still _engaged. _You'll just have to wait just a little longer. Be patient."

Peter and I laced hands together and kept walking through the park. I smiled as a woman with her baby passed the both of us. Peter smiled too, looking at me. With a kiss to the back of my neck, he voiced his thoughts.

"I cannot wait to see you carrying one of _those. _You'd look beautiful."

* * *

July 25th, 2010 1:35 p.m.

Something doesn't feel right. Peter and I were having a late lunch, and Walter had gone out to the store saying he'd wanted a pint of rocky road. Peter had let him go, but told him to come right back. I could feel Peter's concerned gaze on me as I put my fork down on my plate of noodles.

"Hey, Liv, are you feeling alright?"

That's just it, I didn't know. I was feeling kind of strange. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I shifted in my chair uncomfortably. Suddenly, I felt as if someone had socked me in the stomach. I got up quickly and went into the foyer by the stairs. I took a deep steadying breath to try and calm myself. Excruciating pain ripped through me all of a sudden, causing me to cry out in pain.

"PETER! Help!"

Peter was by my side in seconds, almost scooping me up in his arms. I was crying now, tears that flowed down my face, were those of the frightened kind. His eyes desperately searching my own, I could barely see straight anymore.

" 'Livia, what wrong? Where does it hurt honey?"

It was hard to tell because it was a mix between both my stomach and my abdomen. I started running the things I could possibly have in my head. _Could be gall stones... Or food poisoning... Or just cramps... But I'm not on my period... _I only placed my hand in between my stomach and my abdomen to show Peter where it hurt. Before I could protest what he was even doing, he whisked me up into his arms and carried me by twos up the stairs. He gently set me on the bed and went for the phone. I was doing my best to keep myself calm by taking deep breaths. It wasn't working. The pressure wasn't so much focused on my stomach anymore, but had moved down to my abdomen. _What the hell is going on! _I felt wet suddenly, and my mind went reeling. What was going on! Speaking to no one in particular, I voiced my thoughts.

"What the hell is going on here!"

I almost jumped ten feet into the air when I saw someone I hadn't intended to see so soon. Let alone out of jail. I stared into the cold steely eyes of Larry Stentz. His eyes were practically popping out of his head with his own sadistic giddy. I could only stare. Peter became defensive.

"...And so the process begins Agent Dunham... Shouldn't be long now... At the rate of your uterine contractions, I estimate 30 minutes to an hour for the delivery time of this child..."

My face paled and I bit my lip to quell a scream dying to escape my lips... _Oh my god, the son of a bitch had succeeded! But how? And when more importantly. _Peter lunged at Stentz with a ferocity I had never seen before. Maybe it was in an effort to protect me.

"You sick psycho! How could you do this to her! More importantly, _when? _I want an answer out of you Stentz, and within the next thirty seconds or so before I bust some teeth out of your mouth."

Stentz gave Peter an evil laugh. I could do nothing but writhe in the bed in pain. I reached out to Peter for help. I needed help. I couldn't do this alone. Stentz answered Peter in less than 30 seconds. But was not pleased with his answer.

"Your fiancé was given an injection about a month ago, you get where I'm going with this. Point being here, the child she is bringing into the world is the last Super soldier we need... Gestation time for this particular one: one month. They generally don't 'show', that's why most don't even look pregnant in the first place. Your fiancé is a good example. With all our surrogate mothers, they have a shorter gestation time period than that of a regular pregnancy..."

Peter by now, was fed up with Stentz and decked him one right in the face. The man fell like a sack of potatoes to the ground. He went over to the bureau in front of the bed and pulled out my handcuffs from the drawer. He slapped them on his wrists to the chair facing away from the both of us in one of the corners of the room. Peter rushed over to me when I called out for him.

"Peter! Please help me, it hurts! Please make it stop!"

My mind was still reeling from all the information I've just been given. Peter took my hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort me. He looked at me horrified... _This wasn't what I had in mind for having children so early... _Where was Walter at? He'd know what to do... Though I didn't like the thought of him seeing me like _this. _

"It's alright Liv. I'm right here baby. Not the way we pictured having a baby is it? We'll get through this. What he did to you is wrong... Where is Walter when you need him?"

Walter had been gone for nearly an hour already. The pain I was feeling now was searing white hot, and it must be at its peak now, because I was feeling different, my maternal instincts were kicking in, and my body's natural reaction to push came into full view. Peter lifted me up and placed me under the covers. It was too hot to be under the covers, but it was to shield me from view of Stentz. I couldn't ignore my body's natural reaction to push any longer.

* * *

"...It's... a boy Olivia..."

My mothering instincts got the better of me. Though this baby was not my own, I wanted to see him. Mother's natural curiosity for her child I guess. Peter's horrified look made my stomach do flip-flops over and over again. His cry sounded strange. When Peter's hands emerged from under the sheets on the bed, in tow was a small baby with clubfoot and a cleft palate. Stentz wasn't going to be too happy about it. Feeling sorry for the baby boy, Peter placed him in my arms. Five minutes went eerily by and his cries of pain quieted and he went still in my arms. I got tears in my eyes.

"Oh my god... Oh my god... Peter he's dead!"

Stentz grew upset and did his best to free himself from the chair that was bolted to the floor. Ironic, we'd tied him to the chair. His idea of having a perfect Super soldier had failed... Though this nameless baby hadn't been both mine and Peter's I still had an emotional attachment to him, because I had given birth to him...

To Be Continued...

A/N: What a Fringy twist to this chappie huh? Let me know if this was a bit much... I kind of tied this back to Hidden Dangers if you haven't noticed... Let me know what you think... So hit that green reply button... Thanks!


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. If I did Olivia and Peter would be married by now and having their first baby. Date Started: 1/3/10. Date Finished: 1/3/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: So Olivia is a little depressed... But this is the last chappie that will be like that I promise...

* * *

July 28th, 2010 7:45 a.m.

It's been three days since I lost _him. _Three days isn't enough to heal open and painful wounds. I slowly padded my way down the stairs. _Thank god it was Saturday. _I didn't like going to work in this mood. Walter and Peter said nothing as I came into the kitchen, my bathrobe wrapped around me tightly. I sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the wall just beyond Peter. I barely looked at him when he placed a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of me. He smiled at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I tried giving him a smile, but failed only giving him a grimace instead. In my stupor, I managed to speak for the first time about what happened since the incident.

"Peter he was so light in my arms. And his cries, nothing in the world could have soothed them. If only I could have fed him, if he'd taken just a little milk, I would have been happy. At least then I would have known he would have been okay. I don't think all the love in the world could have saved him. It was as if he just closed his eyes and went to sleep for the last time..."

I felt Peter's arms wrap around me in a comforting hug. He was now rubbing my back in circular motions with his hands. When he pulled away, he face was a mask of seriousness. He then took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I know you don't want to do this Olivia, but, you really need to get yourself checked out. Just to make sure everything is alright that is. You should really have a doctor take a look at you."

There was proof that I had been carrying a baby. But it wasn't that easy to find the spot where it was on my abdomen. Walter locked eyes with me for a moment, but I looked away. Peter got the same vibes from me.

"Walter, she doesn't want you to touch her."

I hesitantly opened up my robe revealing my Northwestern t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. I placed my hand carefully over my abdomen and rubbed it a little to find the exact spot where I had found the 'bump'. Peter looked at me anxiously.

"It's right... here!"

I took my hand from my abdomen and Peter placed his hand where mine had just been. His eyes went wide as saucers. He felt around a little just to make sure. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay Walter. I'm going to take Olivia to the hospital to get her checked out. You are more than welcome to come. But it's probably better if you stayed out in the waiting room. The last thing Olivia needs right now is you being in the same room with her while she's been examined _down there._"

Walter tried his best to protest his only son, but closed his mouth instead. After changing into some decent clothes, the ride to the hospital was one of silence. Walter sat in the middle in the backseat. While Peter and I sat in the front, he on the driver's side and me in the passenger's seat, he took my hand and gently squeezed it. When we finally got to the hospital, I held my breath in anticipation and worry. But Peter was there to back me up. This would be the first time I'd have to see a Gynecologist before our first born.

* * *

8:35 a.m.

I was absolutely freezing in this thin hospital gown! Why did they always keep these rooms at awful temperatures? Sure it was supposed to be only a little over one hundred degrees today, but it was only 75 outside right now... I was falling asleep just as a rather petite doctor with short brown hair and glasses came into the room. She smiled at both Peter and I.

"I'm Doctor Sanders Olivia. So are we checking to see if you're pregnant?"

I shook my head and looked at Peter pleadingly. I really didn't want to tell her the reason why, but at least she was a woman doctor and not male. I have a thing about males doctors looking at me in places I don't like them being.

"No actually. I just need you to check and make sure that everything is okay. I gave birth three days ago and I was just wondering if I was doing okay..."

Doctor Sanders nodded her head. _Fair enough. _She smiled at Peter and I more. _Somehow I knew she was going to ask if the baby had been a boy or a girl. _I held my emotions in check as she asked me that question.

"Boy or girl?"

I bit my lip holding my tears back. The wounds were still open wide on this subject because only three days had gone by. _Literally._ I took a deep breath and told her my answer.

"I uh... I had a boy... But he passed away from complications a few minutes after he was born... He was a very ill little boy..."

Compassion swept across Doctor Sanders face and she immediately apologized.

"Oh I'm very sorry for your loss Olivia. This must be very hard for you. I'm going to have to ask you to put your feet up on the table. Now take a deep breath in and relax your body. There we go. Good girl. This may be a little uncomfortable, but it shouldn't hurt. If this starts to hurt, let me know and I'll stop. Okay?"

I nodded my head and bit my lip nervously taking another deep breath. Peter was my support beams through all of this. He squeezed my hand in a comforting gesture. I gave Doctor Sanders a nervous smile when her head popped out from under the sheet.

"Well, there isn't anything physically wrong with you. Everything's intact. I must say, you have a beautiful womb. You have nothing to worrying about when it comes to bearing more children Olivia. The only thing that concerns me is the scar tissue in the upper left hand corner of your womb. According to your medical records, it says you had a benign tumorous mass removed from your womb about seven months ago?"

I nodded my head. I was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. I hadn't thought about it since I had told Peter when we were in Portland.

"Yes that's correct. I had it removed seven months ago and my doctor said that I was in the clear as far as that goes. Is there anything else we should know?"

Doctor Sanders shook her head squeezing my hand in a comforting gesture. She then shook Peter's hand and took a wipe and handed it to me so that I could clean myself up. I sighed in relief when she left. I was relieved that this was over. Peter and I could finally get past this. We still had a wedding to plan, and with the wedding being a month and a half away, we'd have to work feverishly to get all the invitations out. But honestly, we were going to have a small wedding.

"See, didn't I tell you that everything would be alright? Now we can put this behind us. I'm here for you, and I'm going to get you through this no matter how long it takes. We're in this together now."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Okay, some angst and some P/O comfort/goodness at the same time... Let me know what you thought of this chappie! Yay, two in one day! Both 13 hours apart from each other! Wow! So don't be afraid to press the little blue reply button! Thanks!


	5. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 5: Wedding Plans **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. If I did Olivia and Peter would be married by now and having their first baby. Date started: 1/4/10. Date Finished: 1/6/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Liv goes shopping for the perfect wedding dress. Will have some P/O Promise...

* * *

August 1st, 2010

There was still so much to do before the wedding and today I was looking for the perfect wedding dress. Peter and I had decided to go together, but he could not see me with my wedding dress. So Rachel had agreed to go with me and brought Ella along with her to help pick the dress. Peter had gone into the men's formal wear store just next door to pick out a nice tux and some dress shoes. Browsing over the many different kinds of wedding dress, Ella was helping me pick the best one.

"What about this one Aunt Liv? I like the sparkly things on this one! It would make you look beautiful! Pleassssse pick this one!"

Rachel and I both laughed at Ella's childish remark about the dress. I looked at it admiringly, but unfortunately it was way too big for me. I don't wear a size nine... I picked through the dresses on the rack trying to find one my size. I was lucky to find one my size. _Aha! A size 2! _I immediately plucked it from the rack and found the closest dressing room that was open. I went into the dressing room to try on the dress. I couldn't seem to zip up the back for some reason... Ella and Rachel were standing outside the dressing room. I suddenly heard Peter's voice just outside.

"Is Liv in there trying on a dress?"

I opened the door slightly only to pop my head out to ask Rachel to come in. I'd have to have her help me zip up the back for me. _Damn the few pounds I'd gained from the incident... _

"Uh Rach, could you help me zip up the back of this dress? I can't get it zipped completely..."

Rachel smiled at me and had Ella stay with Peter while she came into the dressing room with me. I stood in front of the mirror and admired myself in front of it for a moment. I was going to have to suck it in if I wanted to get myself into this dress! I could hear Rachel desperately trying to get the zipper to the top of the dress.

"Come on Liv! Suck it in! I know you fit in a size two!"

I know I did too, but she didn't know about certain things that have happened over the last week... And she would know nothing about the incident that happened on the 25th of last month... I wasn't going to tell her... I'd just have to make something up about stuffing my face lately...

"I know I fit in a size two Rach. I might have gained a couple of pounds over the past three weeks, okay five... But you have to know this; Peter makes a mean pasta rigatoni with mushrooms... I can't seem to get enough of the stuff..."

Finally, with a little wiggling around, I managed to get the zipper up completely. It didn't look so bad. I sat in front of the mirror and smoothed out the beautiful dress I had on. Rachel was still eyeing me even after I told her the story about Peter's cooking.

"That is the most perfect dress I have ever seen on you Liv. Now are you sure there isn't anything you aren't telling me?"

I hated when Rachel dug to find out what I was hiding or what I wasn't. What I couldn't tell her was that what I was hiding was classified top-secret government information. It would be a felony. I turned to Rachel seriously for a moment.

"Rachel, I wish I could tell you what's going on, but that's classified top-secret government information. It would be a...."

Rachel seemed to finish my sentence for me. She knew exactly what I was going to say even before said it.

"...yes a felony I know. As I've said before, you have a crazy job. So, changing the subject back to the dress, are you going to buy this amazing looking dress? Or are we going to keep looking? We still need to find Ella's flower girl dress."

I nodded my head and had Rachel unzip me just far enough so that I could take it off. I shooed her out of the dressing room so that I could undress. I took it off and looked at the price tag after I had gotten dressed. _Hmm $800? Could Peter and I afford that?_ I stuck my head out of the dressing room and motioned for Peter to come towards the door.

"Peter come here. Do we have enough money for my wedding dress? Because it's $800."

Peter nodded his head with a smile. _Wow, the money he was willing to spend on the woman he loved... _There had been another one I had been looking at that was just as beautiful, but it was also $4,000. That was a bit steep for a dress that I wasn't likely to wear again.

"For you, I'd be willing to get you the dress of your dreams. But handmade by a personal tailor... That's how much I love you..."

I smiled at Peter and pulled him in for a quick kiss. _Was that my mouthwash I smelled on his breath? It tasted good... _I pulled away, making him turn around so that Rachel could take my dress from me.

"Rachel take this. And here, take my credit card. Make sure that Peter doesn't see this."

Rachel only nodded her head giggling at me. I shook my head coming out of the dressing room. Peter looked at me with sparkling eyes. I laced my hand between his and we went over to the children's section to find Ella's flower girl dress. Another woman next to us, who was also looking for a little girls dress looked at us and smiled.

"Oh! What a darling little family you have here! Your daughter is adorable!"

Peter and I looked at each other. _Ella was my niece. How could she possibly look like me? _Though I've heard that from people, as strange as it may seem... We shook our heads and laughed a little. Peter spoke for me, saving me from the embarrassment.

"Actually this is our niece."

The woman walked away with some random dress looking very embarrassed. Ella was picking through all the different dresses on the rack in front of her. When she found the dress that she wanted she tugged on my shirt.

"Aunt Liv, could you reach this dress for me? I'm too short!"

I ruffled Ella's hair a bit and took the dress down so that she could look at it. We quickly took it over to the dressing room so that she could try it on. Once I helped her put it on, we looked at it in the mirror. I heard a knock on the door, and then Peter's voice.

"So, does the dress fit you Ella?"

I opened up the door and Ella walked out showing her dress off to Peter. Peter clapped his hands and gave Ella a thumbs up.

"How do you like my dress Uncle Peter?"

_Uncle Peter? Ella was already calling Peter 'uncle'? I'd have to have a talk with him about that later. _I smiled at Ella and the cute little lavender dress she had on. It was perfect because Lavender was what I had chosen for the bridesmaids. A couple of friends from college were going to be my bridesmaids. Rachel was my maid of honor. Peter's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I think that dress looks absolutely beautiful on you Ella. Don't you think Liv?"

Ella giggled and looked at me for approval. I nodded my head and Ella went skipping back into the dressing room. I helped her out of the dress and looked at the price tag. _$65.00. _Okay not a bad price for a flower girl dress. I've seen some that are much more expensive than that. Rest assured... When we were out of the dressing room, we waited for Rachel to come back from the service counter up front, where the line seemed to be snaking around one of the display tables up front. As soon as Rachel got to us, she handed me the bag with my wedding dress in it. Peter tried his best to look in the bag to see it. I slapped his hands playfully.

"No peeking Peter... You can't see me in _this _until our wedding day."

* * *

7:35 p.m.

"Peter I think we should have white lilies line the church don't you?"

I took off my reading glasses for a moment and rubbed my tired eyes. Peter and I had been looking through a flower catalogue to figure out just what kind of flowers we wanted to line the church for our wedding. I think our bed is a bit distracting for Peter, since we were sitting on top of it looking through the catalogue. I tried to brush his mouth away from the back of my neck when he kissed it several times with my hand.

"Peter focus please."

Peter only smirked at me and shook his head no kissing my neck more. I tried ignoring him as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"How can I focus when I have such a beautiful woman sitting in front of me? My future wife no less?"

Peter was trying his best to flatter me, but it wasn't working, all it was doing was frustrating the hell out of me. I was trying to get things organized and he had other things on his mind... Not that I didn't enjoy them, it's just we needed to get these things done... Our wedding was only a month away now...

"Peter no time for fun right now, _this _(points down to flower catalogue) is what we need to be focusing on."

Peter pouted and reluctantly turned back to the flower catalogue and decided on the white lilies. I smiled triumphantly. White lilies it was. Now we had all we had to do was get these wedding invitations out and make sure that we had enough tables for ours guests and enough food, but I don't think that'll be a problem...

"Okay, flowers are checked off the list. Food is checked off... Mailing the invitations out in tomorrows mail... I think that about covers it for tonight... How about a walk in the park? Alone?"

I could tell Peter liked the idea, because he was off the bed faster than I could get to the bedroom door.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So not completely full of P/O but tried to... Next chapter will be the wedding... Should be up shortly, have lots of ideas to go from on that... And the last chapter will be the honeymoon... But I won't be focusing so much on the details of people's love lives because I don't do well at writing that kind of stuff, it'll be more about the romantic setting... Me thinks the Mexican countryside... Beautiful in September... Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


	6. The Wedding

**Chapter 6: The Wedding **

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Olivia's engagement ring... Date Started: 1/6/10. Date Finished: 1/6/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Olivia and Peter's wedding day has finally arrived! Expect some P/O benchy goodness in this chapter!

* * *

September 2nd, 2010 11:35 a.m.

I smiled at myself in the mirror as I admired my wedding dress one last time. My hair was pinned up and curled with a headband made of lilies. They smelled wonderful. One of my best friends from college, Ann Wintlock helped attach my veil to my headband. Before I pulled my veil over my face, Ann looked at me and smiled.

"Who would've thought out of the three of us, you are the first to get married? I feel like an old spinster now..."

I smiled at Ann some more and hugged her. She didn't have to feel like an old spinster just because she wasn't getting married. She'd meet a man and fall in love; it was all by time...

"Believe me Ann; you'll meet the man of your dreams. I didn't notice it was the man I worked with until I began to fall in love with him. I guess I didn't pay much attention to my heart at the time. But today, I'm marrying the man I absolutely love. Don't worry Ann, you'll find the perfect man. I know you will, you've never had trouble with finding a guy."

She smiled and walked out of the room, and in came Broyles. It seemed strange to me that my boss was the one who was giving me away. But my father was gone and so was my mother. I had no one to give me away. Broyles was the only logical choice. He smiled at me and spoke.

"You look beautiful Dunham. Bishop had better not hurt you, or I'll come after him. You know I wish you nothing but happiness."

Broyles took me by the arm and lead me out into the hallway and I pulled my veil over my face so that it was fully covered. I was behind Ella and my bridesmaids were behind me. Rachel was in back. As we reached the entrance of the church the wedding music queued and Ella walked between the pews placing flower petals on the ground, she was quick to reach the front of the church and stood up by Peter. Meanwhile, Broyles escorted me down the aisle, and I heard many of the guests gasp at me. Our wedding was small so the large church wasn't filled. There were only about twenty people here. Peter and I had agreed to have a small wedding. I finally got up to the front and Broyles let go of my arm. I could feel Peter staring at me through my veil. I smiled to myself as I heard the priest in front of us speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of our heavenly father. We are here to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Do you Peter Bishop, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, cherish, and to hold for as long as you both shall live"?

Peter nodded his head yes and smiled at me.

"I do."

I listened as the priest directed his next sentence at me. I could feel myself turn red. But I refused to be embarrassed. I stood my ground.

"And do you Olivia Dunham take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health for as long as you both shall live"?

Of course I did. I stand by that man until the day I died. But he was also my protection against harm. I spoke up.

"I do."

Peter had pulled my veil back and was staring into my eyes. Peter and I were now staring at each other. We both heard the priest say the last sentence. This was going to seal our fate forever. I was ready and so was Peter. We were ready to begin our journey together. We listened still.

"Then by the power vested by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

I smiled as Peter leaned in and kissed me. I was ignoring everything. I pulled away. I was so happy. This was the happiest day in my entire life, and it was only just beginning. For today was the first day I had become Mrs. Olivia Bishop. It would take a while to get used to.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry this is so short... It's late, but tomorrow I should have the last chapter for this up and running with the honeymoon in the Mexican countryside... I'm trying to think of where to place it, either a small town by the name of La Laja or Zapotlanejo, where my father is from... That's in Jalisco state if you all didn't know...


	7. The Honeymoon

**Chapter 7: The Honeymoon**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own: Olivia's wedding ring. That's all I own. If I did own the characters Olivia and Peter would be married by now and having their first baby. Date Started: 1/7/10. Date Finished: 1/7/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: So Peter and Liv spend their honeymoon in the Mexican countryside... It's beautiful to be miles away from all the noise I'll tell you... I've decided to go with the small village/town of La Laja. It's near the town of Tequila... So... You get where I'm going with this... This chapter inspired by the song El Viajero by Luis Miguel... Can you say *squee* enough when you mention him in front of me? I'm drooling already...

* * *

September 5th, 2010 9:35 p.m.

Outside the Mermaid bed and breakfast

La Laja, Jalisco, Mexico

It was getting late and Peter and I needed to find a place to stay. Renting a car hadn't been the wisest idea... From Guadalajara, the capital of this state, to La Laja we had to get out of the car several times to either push the car out of the large potholes in the dirt road or push the car over the enormous speed bumps... Those large speed bumps, La Laja has... Peter had chosen a nice bed and breakfast, the one we stand in front of right now... It's a cute little bed and breakfast, which I think the bottom floor is only the hotel. We smiled at each other as we went in. Ringing the bell Peter spoke, surprising me.

"¿Hola? ¿Cualquiera aquí?"

(Hello? Anyone here?)

A woman who must have been well into her seventies came up to the counter, and as she did, her eyes widened when she saw Peter. _Okay, what was going on? How did this woman know Peter? _She got tears in her eyes as she spoke to Peter.

"¿Peter Bishop? Hace años hijo… Comó estás hmm? ¿Y quién es esta hermosa mujer?"

(It has been year's son... How are you hmm? And who is this beautiful woman?)

Peter smiled more as the woman pulled him into a hug... They seemed to know each other...

"Estoy bien Doña Márquez. Esta es mi esposa Olivia. ¿Hay cualquier cuarto disponible?"

(I'm fine Doña Marquez. This is my wife Olivia. Are any rooms available?)

The old woman nodded her head at the both of us and led us to a room in the very back. When she unlocked the door she pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her back.

"Bienvenido a la familia hija... Disfrute de su luna de miel."

(Welcome to the family sweetie… Enjoy your honeymoon.)

With that Doña Marquez closed the door behind us, leaving us to unpack our clothes and set them into the drawers… I whirled on my heels to face Peter who still had a huge smile plastered all over his face.

"Okay, let's just get this out in the open Peter. How do you know that woman? And why did she say welcome to the family?"

Peter laughed at my overreaction to all of this. He put his suitcase down and came over behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing the back of my neck gently. I let my tense muscles relax.

"Well let's just say when the mafia was after me, the people of this town gave me a safe haven. I lived here for almost three years... They became my family. I learned to blend in, made myself out as a man who ground corn into corn tortillas everyday for nearly three years. If you had seen me a few years ago, you wouldn't have noticed it was even me I was so dark..."

I accepted Peter's explanation; I mean it makes sense with everything he's been through. Peter smirked at me; he had an idea running through his head I could tell. I let him kiss the back of my neck more and asked what he was thinking.

"What's on your mind Peter?"

He led me out the door to our room and closed it. When we got outside Peter told me what was on his mind.

"I've got a perfect idea. There is a dance hall down the street. It's called El Fuego. They give unlimited tequila shots for three cents in American money... And I'm going to teach you a new dance... Much different from one's you are used to though... Let's go..."

Peter and I walked down the street hand in hand and walked into the dance hall where what sounded like loud country music was playing. More than twenty couples were on the dance floor dancing very close to each other. He led me over to the bar. The bar tender was wearing a cowboy hat, much like all the men in this dance hall were.

"Dos tequilas por favor Ale. Una por mi esposa, y una por mí. Gracias."

The man nodded at Peter and tipped his hat at me. A sign of respect I guess. I blushed a little. When the bar tender came back with the shots I downed mine before Peter could down his. It wasn't until my fifth shot of tequila that Peter had pulled me onto the dance floor. We had to yell just to hear each other.

"If you wanna dance Liv, you'll have to get real close like this."

Peter pulled me closer to him. I hadn't taken the time to notice a banner behind the live band that was playing that represented them. _Los Bukis... _I laughed out loud when I saw a pair of cowboy boots on his feet. _Where had he gotten those at? _I laughed more when I saw a cowboy hat on his head...

"Where did you get the boots and the hat Peter?"

Peter only smirked at me and kept dancing. He was trying very hard to fit in. This was actually very fun. The music wasn't all that bad, catchy in a way.

"The cowboy boots I got when I was here the last time. The hat was given to me, courtesy of Ale the bar tender giving us the drinks... We should come tomorrow... They hold dances every night here, and all the tequila you can hold down..."

The music kept playing and most of the couples were singing with it. I was surprised that Peter knew the words...

"Cuando creí que había encontrado el amor

cuando me enamore de ti...

(When I believed that I had found the love of my life when I fell in love with you...)

Well this had to be the best night ever… Drinks and dancing, and in a beautiful town in the countryside with the most spectacular views of hills and mountains I had ever seen… To me, at the moment, this was Paradise… Peter couldn't have picked a better place for a honeymoon.

"I know this song Liv because it was the song they played in this very dance hall the night before I left..."

He pulled in for a kiss and we kept dancing... It was nice dancing real close like this, it made me feel like Peter and I were one... I smiled to myself as he sang the words to me in my ear one more time.

"Cuando crei que habia encontrado el amor, cuando me enamore de ti. I love you Liv…"

We pulled in for a kiss one more time and then kept dancing… Now it was time for a beer… We'd have a massive hangover in the morning...

The End

A/N: Okay, so this song isn't exactly banda... I'm not a fan of banda music. My dad is though... But that's all you hear in the country... Okay, so I ended the story with Peter and Liv being totally smashed... And Tequila really does come from a town called Tequila... I've been there a couple of summers ago... My cousins took me for a ride in the back of their truck and tequila actually comes from a plant called Agave. I just made the bed and breakfast up... La Laja doesn't really have anything there... The place where it was supposed to be at is actually a sewing machine factory that my cousin works at on the second floor... Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks!


End file.
